


For The Picking

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sticky Sex, Virgin Rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleek, hot, sexy, how could Rodimus be a virgin while the whole crew thinks hes the king of the berth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Picking

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandom  
> Because you all talked about Virgin Roddy and I just...  
> I need it just as much as you all do

Rodimus stormed out of the bar as if something was out to get him. His faceplate was stained a dark pink and he could feel heat swelling in his belly.

            How could they all just _talk_ about interfacing with one another like that. How could just so casually _talk about_ stuff like that and not be embarrassed in the least.

            At some point during the night, it became a theme to kiss and tell all their most embarrassing or intense experiences in the berth. When it came Rodimus' turn to tell, he babbled and started to make up the most ridiculous stories he could think of. Having to piece things together from other bots stories, he tried his best, ending his story with a mass orgy of bots. Stating he could frag a bot all night and not get tired. He was young, so it wasn't hard to believe he had stamina, and he was gorgeous. Not only had he now proclaimed himself as the berth master, everybody believed him. Too bad for him he had never even been in berth with anybody before, and his own stories got him ramped up to the point he had to leave.

            Now feeling stupid for telling such a tall tale, he felt a sudden wave of relief when he realized nobot had asked him _who_ he had been with. So for now, his secret was still safe.

            "Urh!" Shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before hearing the door to Swerves bar hiss open. He looked over his shoulder, rather glad it was just Drift and not Rewind.

            "Hey! Roddy, glad I caught you."

            "Hmm?" Turning slightly, he tilted his head to the side. "Yeah? What is it?"

            "You wanna have a go around tonight?" Drift let a huge grin spread across his face.

            "A go around?"

            "Let's get overcharged and have some sloppy interfacing. Come on Ratchet and I do it all the time it's great." He grabbed Rodimus' arm and yanked him along the hall but the hot rod put on the brakes suddenly. Drift turned, his smile fading when he saw Rodimus' faceplate match the color of his armor. "You feeling okay Roddy? You're face it like a....a what the hell do those humans call it....tomato?"

            "Ah yeah I'm fine."

            "Then come on! I have gone days without touching my spike." Another yanked and another pull from Rodimus. Again he looked at him and he could almost see the coolant beading on his friends forehead.

            "Drift." _Tell him or else...or else they will all make fun of you._

"Do you have plans with Magnus, is that it?" He didn't think Rodimus' face could get any more red but there it was.

            "Wha....WHAT!?" Yanking his arm free, he stepped back, covering his mouth and turning his back to Drift.

            _MAGNUS?! They think I frag Magnus?!_

"Rodimus, maybe we should see Ratchet you look unwe-" Drift jerked forwards as Rodimus yanked his arm, nearly dragging him down the halls to his office before slamming the door shut and locking it.

            "I have never interfaced before!" Rodimus snapped as he let Drift go and walked to the other side of his office, leaving Drift with wide optics and a hanging mouth.

                        "You...."

                        "Never, okay! never! I have never even...retracted my panel." He looked over his shoulder, watching Drift get closer to him.

            "But....all those stories."

            "I lied! You think everybody wants a Captain who....has never even had a frag before!" Grinding his denta he turned around, hiding his face in his hands. "Primus I can't even...talk about it without my tank turning into knots." Turning when Drift was at his back.

            "So...are you serious? Never?"           

            "I still have my seals." Having to choke that out, Rodimus shifted uncomfortably.

            "Really!? I mean...we kinda all thought you and Magnus had it in for each other. You two were always at meetings together so you know..." Holding up his hands Drift slid one of his servos through his other hand in an obscene gesture.

            "Will you cut that out." Slapping Drift's hands, he saw him smirk. "Because we actually _were_ in meetings. You think I want _Magnus_ putting his spike in me. If I wanted to be cleaved in half, sure."

            "Aw, come on, if Cyclonus and Tailgate can rock the berth and make all that noise anything is possible." Drift tilted his head, rubbing under his chin in thought. "This is hard to believe."

            "Well...believe it." He heard Drift chuckle and he whirled around, angry. "Don't make fun of me!"

            "I'm not!" Rising his hands in defense, Drift stepped close, bumping his chest against Rodimus'. Rodimus stepped back, his cheeks lighting up now as Drift's optics seemed to glisten and a smirk crossed his face.

            "W-what's with that look." Taking another step back, Drift kept moving closer and closer and _closer._

Tripping up, Rodimus fell back in his chair and leaned back as Drift grabbed the arm rests and leaned down, face inches from Rodimus' scorching cheeks.

"W-what?" Rodimus sank in the chair, tying not to look at Drift's hour glass shaped belly and perfect hips at this angle.  

            "Wanna break the seals?" An awkward silence as Rodimus stared open mouthed at Drift. "Come on! I'll be _gentle_." Dipping down, his lips graze the thick wires on the hot rods neck, making him jump.

            "D-Drift, I don't think this is a-ah....good idea," he leaned back a bit but Drift just moved with him, mouthing his neck a bit before planting soft little kiss' up his neck until he got to his lower jaw. "I...ah....ha....." Optics shuttering, he started to pant.

            "Well what are you waiting for then?" Watching Drift pull back, he gave him a soft smile. "Hmm?"

            "Nothing....really. I just..." Swallowing hard, he squirmed in place, not pulling back when Drift started for his neck again. He would bite his wires and gently tug on them before finding areas to lightly suck on.

            _Primus...that feels....good._

            Shifting in the chair, he tilted his head to the side, allowing Drift a better angle at some of his deeper wires. A soft whimper when he felt Drift's glossa slide across them, coating them before gently nibbling here and there.

            "Ah~" A wanton whine and Rodimus felt Drift put his hand on the side of his chin and gently push his head into his biting.

            A fire burned in Rodimus' stomach, radiating into his panel that was now aching with an unholy need he had never felt before. He could feel his spike building in pressure, pressing painfully against his modesty plate, begging to come out, but he refused.

            Optics glossy when Drift pulled away, he watched a trail of lubricant follow him before snap as he got to his knees. Pushing the hot rods legs apart before nearly getting his head crushed between them when Rodimus yanked them closed.

            Lifting one of his legs' he put his ped on Drift chest and pushed him away, his optics narrowing. His pronged toes were between Drift's neck.

            "What are you doing..." Swallowing hard, Rodimus watched Drift kiss up his leg before parting his legs once more.

            "Relax, will you." Kissing around Rodimus' inner thigh, his lips grazed over the searing interfacing panel and he felt his head yanked up. Rodimus' optics were wide and nearly glowing white. A distressed look on his face, he shook his head.

            "I don't think I can do this." His arms were shaking and Drift could feel his thighs shaking. "Drift..." His fans had kicked on a while ago and he was ex-venting hot air at a rapid pace.

            "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Pulling Rodimus' hands off his finials, he kissed his knuckles and placed them on his shoulders. "Trust me okay." He waited until Rodimus' nodded before slowing down even more. "If I explain everything I'm gonna do it's gonna suck the fun right out of it. Just let me do my thing." Digging his servos into Rodimus' hips, he played with his wires a while before he felt his Captain's frame calm down.

            Once more he kissed his panel, pausing just in case Rodimus moved again, but he remained, though the look on his face gave away just how inexperienced he was. Twisted between nerves and desire, his eyebrows were arched up with optics half open. When Drift exhaled a warm breath over his panel, Rodimus tilted his head back.

            For a while Drift just played around with him until his fingers twisted in a seam close to Rodimus' panel, triggering it to open.

            Rodimus leaned forward in a hurry as his spike jutted out, caught in Drifts hand and pushing up into it with an eager readiness.

            "Nice piece Roddy." Drift's optics swirled as his stared, looking rather hungrily at it.

            "Stop staring." Digging his pronged toes into the floor, Rodimus pushed himself away from Drift, hiding his spike with his hands as an embarrassed look crossed his face. He looked down, faceplate beat red.

            "But it's really nice! Honest." Pulling Rodimus back, he gently parted his hands and slowly wrapped his servos around his spike. Rodimus went to try and removed his hand but they froze in mid air when Drift rubbed his thumb over the spikes head.

            "Oh...~" Arching forwards, Rodimus shuttered his optics, one closing when a glob of lubricant seeped from the top and streaked down the spikes side.

            "Good?" Drift asked, using his thumb to spread the lubricant around before giving another light tug.       

            "Y-Yeah." A breathy response before he leaned back, allowing Drift to part his legs a little more. "Primus...."

            "Mmm..." While Rodimus had his head back, Drift leaned close and flicked out his glossa, wrapping it around the spike head.

            "Ah~!" Latching onto one of Drift's finials, he tugged him, but Drift just kept going. "D-Drift wait wait...." He arched forward when the samurai wrapped his lips around the spike and sank down. "Drift! Wai-Ah~!" Leaning over Drift's head, his mouth gaped and he gasped.

            Normally Drift would have gone and started to ravage him, but instead he just bobbed his head up and down slowly. His glossa working the head over while he sucked, releasing an occasional lewd _shlluuk_ noise.

            A fire boiled in Rodimus' groin before it started to bubble over and he started to panic. His tank twisted and he felt his spike jump in Drifts mouth, pulsing harder and harder with each suckle until he grabbed both of Drifts finials and arched over his head.

            "Drift wait, wait! Wait! Wa--NNG!~" Frame freezing, his mouth flew open in a shrill squeal as he overloaded. Not noticing he had forced Drifts head all the way down, he spilled his transfluid right down his intake, which he swallowed with nothing more than a grunt.

            It took at least thirty seconds for Rodimus to gain control of his systems enough to release Drift and flop back in the chair. Optics bright white, mouth gaping, he was heaving in air. His plating rattled as the afterglow washed over him and he shivered, his spike twitching when Drift sat up and whipped his mouth.

            "Good?" Having to stifle a laugh when Rodimus nodded slowly. "Want to continue?" Leaning back down, Drift kissed along the inner thigh before moving a hand under Rodimus' spike and circling his valve.

            Plush valve lips, untouched and shimmering with lubricants presented itself to him and he let out a moan of his own. His own panel cover clicked back and his spike slowly slid out, catching Rodimus' attention.

            "Drift...I don't think I can do the whole valve thing...." Angling his hips downward, Rodimus pushed back in his chair. "My seal...." He trailed off.

            "I'll be gentle Roddy. I won't hurt you." Shuffling over to him, he started to gently tug at his spike again, earning a light moan.

            "But..." Biting his bottom lip, he shook his head. "doesn't breaking the seal....hurt?"

            "Well yeah....but once it's done with you don't have to worry about it anymore." He said as if it was just an everyday thing, and Rodimus wondered just how many seals Drift had broken in his lifetime. "Is that why you have been avoiding interfacing? You afraid of a seal break?" He smirked when Rodimus' face turned bright pink and his optics offlined.

            " _NO_! I-I'm not afraid of something as stupid as a seal break! Pfft! What do you take me for!"

            "A virgin." He ducked from a slap and laughed at the pout he received. "It's not that bad. Just because we talk about it all the time at Swerves doesn't mean everything we describe is as it is. When Rewind told his seal break story, remember Chromdome is three times his size." He tried to reassure him, but his look remained.

            A few tugs to his spike and he had Rodimus panting and needy again; his hips angling to show off his beautiful valve again. Seemed he would have to coax him into it.

            Climbing up, he kept one hand on Rodimus' spike before setting his head on his should, lip plates grazing at his audio.

            "Don't you want my hard spike?" Drift's voice dropped, his breath warm against the side of Rodimus's head. "Don't you want to feel me sliding in and out of that tight little valve." He gave a tug at his spike, electing a shaky moan before a whimper.

            Rodimus felt like his frame was on fire, every part of him screaming with desire, but his face was twisted and nervous. Cheeks scorching, he tried to tilt away from Drift but he was always _right there._

            "I ah...ah-ha..." Squinting one optics as Drift started to twist his hand with each tug, his intake went dry and he couldn't find the words.

            "Don't you want me to fill you? Make you feel really _really_ good?" With his free hand, he grazed Rodimus outer node, making him jump and gasp.

            "Nnng!~" Servos digging into the arms of his chair, he whined, torn.

            "Fill you with my....transfluid." Mouthing the side of his head, he groaned into Rodimus' audio, eliciting a loud vent from the hot rod.

            "Y-Yeah." Rodimus whispered, his optics dimming.

            "What was that?" Another graze over his outer node and Rodimus bared his denta at him, sucking in air sharply.

            "Yes." Finally his hips tilted enough that Drift could see his entire valve and he grunted in approval. Staying pressed against the hot rod, he rested his head on his shoulder before running a servo through his valve lips.

            Something about Rodimus watching made his engines rumble with desire. Each soft whine and moan he would let out only fueled his own sexual desires.

            Pulling his servo up and down, he felt a hot glob of lubricant gush from the valve, which he spread around generously. His own spike twitched, more than ready to just hop on and take him, but in this case he couldn't.

            Using his thumb to continuously rub the outer node, he pressed his servo into the valve, feeling Rodimus lean upwards away from the simulation.

            "Ah...Ah~" Drift used his free hand to push Rodimus' back down onto his hand. Pressing into the lining, he felt it ripple around him, clenching down onto him with quite a grip.

            "Deep breaths Roddy." Nuzzling into the side of Rodimus' neck, he smiled when he watched him cover his face in embarrassment.

            "Nng....oh! Primus...." Pronged toes spreading, he arched when Drift rubbed some nodes in the plush lining. "D-Drift." He said between his servos.

            "You like that?" Kissing Rodimus' hands, he continued, wriggling around his servo until he nudged a second node cluster, feeling the lining straining now.

            "Ah-ow!" Hands shooting down to Drift's hands, he grabbed him and hissed. "Wait...wait." Shifting in the chair, he tried to get more comfortable, but couldn't.

            "Come here." Removing his hand Drift hauled his captain up before laying him down on the floor on his back. "This will be better." Sitting down between his legs, he resumed his teasing.

            One servo teased a while, before he pushed a second in and slid them in and out very slowly, electing a wanton whine from Rodimus. Arching his back off the floor, he smashed his fist down and bit his bottom lip.

            "It hurts..." Coolant beaded on his forehead, "But it feels _so_ good."

            "Good!" Drift purred, keeping up with Rodimus spike and his outer node for a while before the internal lining finally stretched out.

            His servos tapped Rodimus' inner seal once in a while, which brought out a loud whimper from him as it zinged him with pain. He would twist his torso when Drift increased his speed and pressed harder on the outer node. He found himself whining when Drift removed those talented servos and replaced it with his spike.

            Optics shrinking, Rodimus' legs tried to close in a last effort defense, but Drift caught them.

            "I won't start until you're ready." Sliding the underside of his spike through Rodimus' valve lips, it was drenched in seconds with his lubricant.

            "Just...," He put his arm over his face, covering his optics, "Do it quick, o-okay..." Swallowing hard, he felt Drift part his legs just a bit more and pull is hips closer to him.

            "Don't worry alright. Just relax, float in the feeling." Leaning over his captain, he placed his hands by either side of Rodimus' head before resting his chin on his shoulder. His spike nosed the opening of Rodimus' valve, parting the lips and pushing the head in with a little pressure.

            "Mmnhhgg!~" Rodimus' hips lurched back, but with Drifts weight on him he didn't go far. He gasped when the head finally pushed in.

            Optics rolling back into his head, his mouth gaped and he groaned. A large inhale and a drunken smile spread across his face as waves of pleasure radiated through his pelvis.

            _This isn't so bad._

Drift slid about half way in before pulling out slowly, his nose nudging under Rodimus' chin as he smiled. He rocked, pushing in again, just a little deeper this time, groaning right after Rodimus clenched down on his spike.

            "It feels really good." Rodimus whispered, optics dimmed nearly offline, only lighting back up when Drifts spike nudged Rodimus' seal. If he didn't break it he wouldn't be able to overload from valve contact. All the pleasure faded and his face seemed to pale.

            Drift pulled back away from the seal and continued his gentle easy pace, just building Rodimus' confidence until he was panting under him, his hands finding their ways to Drifts belly before pulling at his plating.

            "Do it." He was trembling, absolutely terrified. Accepting a rough kiss, Drift pushed his glossa into his mouth before pulling his hips back. Keeping the head of his spike barely inside the valve, he waited just a few seconds before his hips lurched forwards. Jamming his spike right through Rodimus seal, his rough kiss muffled the wail of pain.

            "MMnnng! Frag!~" Coolant streamed down his face as he slammed his head back, arching when Drift slid out and pushed back in. "Ah!-ou!" Grabbing Drift's shoulders, his face twisted. Each new thrust forced the pain back and ripples of pleasure followed immediately after.

            "See? Not so bad?" Kissing the corner of Rodimus' mouth, Drift pushed his spike in till their hips tapped together.

            "Gah!-Aha~" Burying his face into Drift's neck, his entire frame bounced with each thrust. Over time the pace increased along with the pressure. Hard thrusts clapped their armor together until Drift pulled up off of Rodimus and arched his back upward. Hips jerking hard, his own faceplate was a light pink.

            Staring down at Rodimus, something about that needy face drove him insane. Mouth slightly agape, optics half open, coolant drenched metal, he was beautiful.

            Inside, his valve rippled and pulsed with each thrust, igniting nodes he had never felt before until an angled thrust jabbed his ceiling node and he jerked up off of the floor. Servos digging into Drift's back, he overloaded instantly.

            "AH!~ GA...hhhhhaaaa!~!" His spike pulsing, a hard stream of transfluid spurted out, coating both of their chestplates.

            Drift kept going, his spike soaking up the clenching valve before striking the ceiling node again and again and again.

            Rodimus was screaming, his legs kicking out and his pronged toes spreading, his processors overloading with desire and need and want he had never felt before. Letting Drift go he covered his face, gasping and choking on a sob.

            "I'm gonna overload again!" He sobbed into his hands, his frame suddenly jerking hard into Drift as he felt the samurai release inside of him. An already stuffed valve strained, spurting out lubricants and transfluid as he convulsed. "I-Im Oveerloa-AHhh!~!" Frame jarring up, he gabbed Drift and screamed into his neck before his optics burst out and he fell back onto the floor.

            Sliding his spike in and out very very slowly, Drift kissed a trail from Rodimus' chest all the way up his neck then chin then kissed him on the corner of the mouth. He could hear several clicks and beeps and his systems tried to reboot.

            Optics flickering on, he opened his mouth to say something but a loud static pop sounded and he just laid there, blushing in afterglow and the lovely little ripples of pleasure the still sliding spike gave him.

            "You okay?" Drift asked, his own voice riddled with static. A small smile as Rodimus nodded, his optics closing. "Good." Another kiss to the corner of his mouth and Drift finally slid his spike free.

            "That was....incredible." Finding his voice, Rodimus turned his head and looked at Drift who lay beside him, propping his head on his hand.

            "Yeah, now you're ready for Magnus." Snorting as he laughed so hard at Rodimus' un-amused look, he shrugged. "I'm kidding. But at least now you have something to talk about a Swerves." He winked.

            "I would prefer a few more times before I tell them my first time."

            "That can be arranged." Pulling Rodimus close, he nuzzled him, grinding their spikes together. "Wanna spike me?" Drift stuck out his glossa and bit it, looking way to excited for his own good.

            "Frag yeah."

 

             


End file.
